


[podfic] Knight in a Three-Piece Suit

by AudioSilks (WhenasInSilks)



Series: Stony Bingo 2018 [5]
Category: Iron Man (Comics), Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Community: cap_ironman, Dimension Travel, Fluff, Gen, Iron Man Vol. 1 (1968), Knights - Freeform, Man Out of Time, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Stony Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenasInSilks/pseuds/AudioSilks
Summary: podfic of "Knight in a Three-Piece Suit (The Dimension Hopping Remix)" by MuccamukkSir Stephen of York steps into Tony Stark's New York.





	[podfic] Knight in a Three-Piece Suit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Muccamukk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Knight in a Three-Piece Suit (The Dimension-Hopping Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789887) by [Muccamukk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/pseuds/Muccamukk). 



> This is... sort of a fill for my square "Undiscovered Countries" on 2018 Stony bingo? I mean, technically Veldeia's fic (to which this is a remix/sequel) has that covered, but these two stories make such a delightful narrative, I wanted to record them together! I recommend to listening to Veldeia's story first. Thanks to Mucca for permission to record!

 

by

 

Muccamukk

 

05:23

 

[download & stream (Dropbox)](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/kuo5kmdpp6efphf/AABivBUbBS9NJH0erJg0c3Gza?dl=0)

 

[stream (Soundcloud)](https://soundcloud.com/audiosilks/sets/dimension-hopping-knights)

 

reader & cover artist: WhenasInSilks

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening, and, if you've enjoyed the story, please take the time to let the author know! The original fic is linked to above.


End file.
